World Gamers Wrestling Federation
by Aslodark
Summary: Like video games and pro wrestling heres a fic where the wrestlers are characters from videogames


World Gamers Wrestling Federation

Irvine From FF8: Hello Fans welcome to the first event called Saturday Beatdown as you might not know you know what happens when game companies use us and throw us out well everyone needs to make a living so they set up wrestling as a source of income.

Serge from Chrono Cross : Yes me and Irvine are the announcers for tonight and possibly for future events and matches.

(Cut to the entrance of the ring)

Jill Valentine From Resident Evil (Walks out in a sexy walk wearing a halter top and cut-off shorts.)

Irvine: Whoo what a babe( stares at Jill )

Serge: Get your mind out of the gutter and announce all right geez control your hormones once in a while.

(Back to entrance of ring)

Serge: And her Opponent from New York Aya Brea

Aya Brea From Parasite Eve1and 2: Walks out in a natural walk wearing a leather jacket and pants, Carrying the Womens Best Game character award belt.

Irvine: Wow just as nice as Jill, I'll be watching the match all right

Serge: Well you now they both have almost the same line of work the use guns and also had to fight off monsters.

Referee: Alright Get Ready ( Bell Dings )

Aya runs over to Jill with a clothesline and Jill is on the floor. Aya gets on the top ropes to do a knee drop on her and Jill gets out of the way. While Aya is on the ground Jill Pulls out a herb and uses it. Is that legal, says Serge? Irvine stares at the Aya and Jill.Uhh Irvine, said Serge. Huh oh whatever says Irvine. Jill goes to the turnbuckle and pulls out a hidden weapon. Aya puts a chokehold on Jill and slams her to the ground. Aya pulls out a shotgun and points it at Jill. Jill kicks it out of her hand and punches Aya until she is on the ground. Jill is about to does her special ground move the zombie kick to the head when, Oh no what's this said Serge. What is Lara Croft from Tomb Raider doing here? Lara takes a two-by-four and smashes Jill over the head with it then drops her knee on her then walks off. And the winner of this match by interference Aya Brea.

(People scream and yell and clap)

Camera turns to Squall and Zell, ( From FF8) where they are talking in the parking lot

Zell: Hey Bro, who are we fighting in the main event

Squall: I don't know I heard something about some kid and and teen a few years younger than us.

Zell:Well anyways now that were tag team partners were were close to getting the best gamers award belt soon and I was thinking if we both are almost to the top will we become rivals.

Squall: No Zell I'm your friend man I wouldn't betray you

Irvine: (Commentating) Who's this tag team they are going to fight and is what Squall Says is true.

( Cut to Commercial)

Headmaster Cid from FF8: you know a man like me who has to sit alot during the day sometimes gets drowsy so what do I need Balamb's Elixir full of nutrients and caffeine is sure to get a person up.( Cid drinks the can and brakes through the wall.

( Cut to ring entrance )

Cloud Strief From FF7: You know when I got this belt it proved that I was A great wrestler in the ring and nothing could ever defeat me. Now I got this Squall and Zell, top contenders for the belt wanting to win the belt has pissed me off some, get your asses out here and prove why you have the balls to fight me.

( Squall is wearing leather jacket and black jeans while Zell is wearing the exact outfit )

Squall: The reason why my friend and I want the belt is because we are better than you and we agreed to have a friendly fight in the next pay-per-view.

Zell: Besides (Looks at the audience with a grin who would want a person who wore a dress want the belt. (People laugh)

Cloud: Better than that rooster you got on top of your hair

Squall: Hey you little shit no one disses on my friend

( The three of them fight, while refs and officials break up the fight

( Cut to commercial )

Live a few weeks from now is the pay-per-view is the most anticipated event

****

Epic Blood Shed available on the Video Game Channel For $19.99

( Camera points to entrance to the ring )

Irvine: Whoa that was unlikely scene that happened earlier between Cloud and Sword and Hand (Team name for Squall and Zell)

Serge: It looks like we have a new rivalry between the groups

Irvine: I'll say Cloud has a cast of characters eager to help him out

Gabe Logan from Syphon Filter 1 and 2 comes out in a spy suit and flek jacket

Irvine: looks like there's going to be a spy against spy match yes Gabe and Solid Snake have an ongoing rivalry to this day.

Solid Snake (From Metal Gear ) comes out with a tux and large suitcase full of weapons

(Bell dings)

Solid gets out a knife while Gabe pulls out his trusty weapon the taser. Solid swipes at Gabe and Gabe dodges with a kick to Solid. Solid is slammed across the turnbuckle while Gabe goes in for the kill.Gabe presses the switch to his taser and tries to taser Solid, the taser is out of batteries. Irvine: laughs ha ha there was no batteries in it. As Gabe ponders about the taser Solid uses his special move the Break and Move to his neck (The choke from the game) while Gabe tries to get out of it. Gabe slips his foot between Solids legs and falls back. Gabe dazed and hurt tries to eat a ration to get health and Gabe kicks it away and does a flying kick to Solid. Gabe pins him 1.....2.....3 and Gabriel Logan wins the match.

(Fans scream and yell) 

(Cut to commercial)

The scene is Zell running/training in a park and hitting on women. Hey good looking says

Zell. Lara runs off. Hey you and I want to catch a movie he says to Aya, Aya runs off Zell stops and wonders what is wrong until Jill comes by with a little note and smiles at Zell. Huh, Zell sits down to read the note. "Could be your breath and attached to it is a roll of Mint Greens. (Type of Breath mint I made up)

Serge: All right were back on Beatdown with our main event 

Irvine: This ought to be a really good match

Sword and Hand (The name of a tag team with Zell and Squall) with Rinoa walks out

(They assemble on the ring and talking to each other and tightly holding the ropes.

Their opponents cries the announcer.....

(Music Plays) I want to be the very best that no one ever was (song plays while Ash and Brock arrives to the scene)Irvine: Hey where's Misty that hot teen she is. Serge: Get your sick thoughts out of your mind she is currently visiting her friends in her hometown city.

( Brock and Ash are from Pokemon)

Ash Faces off with Zell. As Zell punches Ash, Ash kicks Zell in the balls, Zell is on the ground in pain. Irvine: Ooh thats gotta hurt. As Zell is on the ground Ash kicks him in the stomach and drops his knee on him. Serge: Wow he might look wimpy but that Ash sure knows how to fight. Ash tries to lift and drop him while Zell stumbles up and asks Squall for a cure) Squall tries to draw but has none. Zell is being kicked by Ash when he remembers he has a limit break he does his special My Final Heaven and both Zell and Ash are out of energy. Ash musters up to grab his pokeballs releasing his pokemon.Now it's a 2 on 8 match with Ash's pokemon Zell tries to tag his partner while the pokemon are trying to attack Zell. Ash tries to get more energy to tag Brock and he does as Brock Advances to Zell. Zell after a lot of beatings from the pokemon casts a metereor against the pokemon and the all faint while pikachu casts a thunderbolt to Zell before he faints(Ash draws back pokemon ) Zell after all the beatings is almost close to tagging Squall but oh look Rinoa is flirting with Brock as he is awed with love. Zell makes the tag and Squall comes out and taps Brock on the shoulder Brock look behind him and head butts Brock. Squall goes for the pin while Ash tries to interrupt it when Zell up and ready beats Ash to the ground while Squall goes for the pin 1..........2.......... Irvine: What the hell there's the FF7 crew. Cloud interrupts Squall and does his special Omislash while Barret and Cid Highwind knockout the referee and set to work on Zell as Tifa is engaging in a fight with Rinoa. Cloud puts Brock's hand on Squalls neck and the ref goes up and does the count 1......2......3

Announcer: And the winner of this match Ash and Brock 

Irvine: On no what the hell happen this rivalry is getting out of hand

(End Of Show) 

Well that's my first fantic please rate it and answer what characters should be in the Federation and how many matches I should write. Thanks 

aslodark


End file.
